


Shut Up

by YuGiOhRox



Series: Tumblr Prompts [20]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 17:05:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7061803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuGiOhRox/pseuds/YuGiOhRox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>tumblr prompt: "GrayLu on Wednesday"</p>
    </blockquote>





	Shut Up

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr prompt: "GrayLu on Wednesday"

“Gray, you can put me down now.”

“Uh huh.”

“Seriously, I’m fine!”

“You twisted your ankle and just had to be pulled out of a burning building, do you need to look up the meaning of ‘fine’ in the dictionary?”

“…Shut up.” Lucy crossed her arms and pouted, a little embarrassed with how Gray was carrying her. Yes, she might’ve been injured but bridal style surely wasn’t the only way he could carry her!

“ _You_ were the one insisting I should put you down and let you walk when your leg’s cut.” He flashed her a quick smirk before focusing on the path ahead of him; the terrain was rocky, and Gray wanted to find the path where he had the smallest chance of dropping his girlfriend.

“Do you need to look for the definition of ‘shut up’ in the dictionary?” Lucy’s pout changed to a smirk in an instant, always happy when she retorted to one of his comments easily.

He scowled. “Shut up.”

“Make me.”

Gray stopped walking, staring down at her with an unreadable expression on his face. “I could drop you, you know? You _did_  want me to let you down.”

Lucy tilted her head to the side, pretending to think for a moment. She had wanted to be let down, and boarding Gray’s train of thought for a bit, Lucy had never said she needed to be put down _gently_.

But, “You wouldn’t.” It was the right answer, Gray hated seeing Lucy hurt.

He chuckled, and the blank expression disappeared when he leaned down to kiss her forehead. “You’re right I wouldn’t. Not ever.”


End file.
